The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved control system for transitioning a DC-DC voltage converter from a buck operational mode to a safe operational mode. In particular, the control system utilizes a task deadline monitoring application that determines when a time interval associated with performing a scheduled task is greater than a threshold time interval indicating a fault condition, and if so the control system induces a watchdog integrated circuit to transition the DC-DC voltage converter to the safe operational mode.